Donny We Hardly Knew Ye
Donny We Hardly Knew Ye is the third episode of the first season of Las Vegas. Danny and Ed uncover a car thief, and Ed's cousin, Donny, meets the woman of his dreams at the roulette wheel and decides to get married immediately. Delinda ends things with Danny and decides to get a job. Plot Delinda breaks up with Danny. While talking with Ed, Danny is shocked to find out that Ed actually approved of his relationship with Delinda. He thought Danny was a good influence on her. Delinda tells Ed that she wants to get a job in a restaurant. She tells him not to pull any strings. Ed’s Cousin Donny is in Vegas. He meets a woman at the roulette wheel. They spend a day or two together and decide to get married. Ed pays for Donny’s room and says yes to being his best man, even though he’d rather not go. The wedding is 60s themed and the ceremony is led by a Jimmi Hendrix impersonator. Donny’s wife turns out to not be who he thinks she is. She started seeing Donny because he was winning a lot of money and had more in his room. Donny asks her to go to the room and get the rest of his money. She runs off with the money. Ed finds her and brings her back to the Montecito. He threatens to call her parole office unless she agrees to be Donny’s wife for at least one year. She has to be the perfect wife. The next day at breakfast, Donny tells Ed that he knew he got married to quick and had the marriage annulled. Danny and Ed find a high roller has bought $40,000 in chips but is not gambling. Danny sets him up and catches him with a hooker. He gets the man to tell him why he has all of the money. The man is in town to buy a stolen car. He has set up a meeting and is going to pay him in chips so the money can’t be traced. Danny takes the man’s place at the meeting. Danny talks him into letting him take a test-drive. He tries to lead the man to the police but after a few miles the man pulls a gun. He leaves Danny at an abandoned warehouse and leaves with the money and the car. Danny had Mike follow them and after being picked up, Danny and Mike chase the thief. They catch up with the man and turn him over to the police. Cast Starring *James Caan as Ed Deline *Josh Duhamel as Danny McCoy *Masha Thomason as Nessa Holt *Nikki Cox as Mary Connell *Molly Sims as Delinda Deline *Vanessa Marcil as Samantha Jane Marquez *James LeSure as Mike Cannon Co-Starring *Phil Maloof as Himself *James Wellington as Dealer Guest Starring *Angel Boris as Megan *Michael Dean Jacobs as Player #5 *Shea Curry as Janine *Sheila Shaw as Debbie *George C. McClain as Jimi Hendrix *Cutter Mitchell as Oscar *Iris Almarilo as Bartender *Edward James Gage as Gambler *Stephen Tobolowsky as Donny Rollins *Bodhi Elfman as Steven *Wallace Langham as Julian Kerbis *Bess Meyer as Marie Comisky/Marie Rollins *Kelly Rebecca Walch as Lois Blatz *John David Conti as Player #3 *Lisa Lamendola as Topless Waitress Trivia * Danny is supposed to meet the car thief wearing a Mandalay Bay shirt and a Palms hat. The real owners of both casinos make occasional appearances on the show. Goofs *When Danny and Mike are celebrating a job well done, the hamburger Danny eats is on the plate in one angle, and in his hands on the reverse angle. *Danny hops over the fence and into the pool with a lot of force, yet his clothes never move around and his hat stays on his head. *While Danny is talking with Mike in the valet area the giant sphinx in front of the Luxor can clearly be seen in the background, placing the Montecito in entirely the wrong location in this episode. This is due to many of the exterior shots being filmed on location at Mandalay Bay, which is right next to the Luxor. Music "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by JET "A Little Less Conversation" by Elvis Presley "Got My Mind Set on You" performed by USC Marching Band "Games People Play" by Mel Torme "Psychotic Reaction" by Count Five "Soul Sauce" by Cal Tjader